undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 21
Around 5 in the morning the next day Peter and Jamie are still driving along the dirt track road, they come to a junction, and Peter decided to take the option of turning left. Scott, Sarah and Jack are still driving East on the country road when they drive past an abandoned car Scott stops the Hyundai “what’s the matter?” asked Jonny” “we’ve just passed a car, there might be a bit of food in it” replied Scott as got out of the car “what’s the plan?” asked Jack as he left his Jeep “just checking the car, in case there’s food inside. Keep your eye open for walkers” replied Scott. So Scott and Gareth go over to the abandoned car and have a look through it “jackpot” said Gareth as he lifted up the boot of the car “what’d you find?” asked Scott “a sniper and an assault rifle, oh, and now an axe and a monkey wrench” replied Gareth as he lifted up the assault rifle, Scott walks over to him “thank you” he said as he took the rifle out of his hands “hey” said Gareth “we ain’t popping off rounds any more, we gotta be careful not to waste our ammo” replied Scott as he tells his small group “would you tell us where exactly we are going?” asked Phil “I think East is our best bet to find Peter, wouldn’t you agree?” said Scott “Yeah, he’d be going East” replied Sarah “what about the rest of them?” asked Phil “I dunno where or when we’ll ever see them again” replied Scott as he looked to the ground “what about my sister?” asked Gareth “look, we’ll meet up with them one day, but they’ve obviously headed the opposite direction to where we’re going” replied Sara “then we go back that way to get them” Replied Phil “it’s pointless” replied Sarah “How?” asked Jack “we’ve been driving from about 10 o’clock last night and its only around 6 now, it’ll be about five days before we ever meet up with them” replied Scott “and it could only be a day before we meet up with Peter” replied Jonny “I wonder what way he went” asked Susan “I imagine the same way as Jamie and Shannon went, by the beach” replied Sarah “I’m sure they’ve meet up” said Jack “yeah, let’s keep going” said Scott “hang on a second, what’s everyone like on ammo?” asked Jack “I’ve got a full bag of guns in the boot” replied Scott “why#?” asked Andy “just cause I’ outta ammo” replied Jack, Scott then went into the gun bag and took out three boxes of ammo and gave a box to Jack and Sarah and put the other box back. “Like I said we’ve gotta be careful with the ammo” said Scott as he closed the boot. They all get into their cars and continued their journey east. In the Fiat Shannon and Jess are asleep Jamie is still driving as is Peter, they come to another junction but this time the junction leads to the road, Peter stops the bike and walks over to Jamie “Any clue what way?” asked Peter “none” replied Jamie “well my guess is right, because if you think about it I would say that going right would take you back to the boat club” said Peter “well go left then” replied Jamie “okay, what are you like on fuel?” asked Peter “okay for now, but not enough to last two days” replied Jamie “I’m full, that should last a week, or so” replied Peter “good, lets get back onto the road again” replied Jamie. Peter walked back over to his bike, he revved the engine and put it in gear and started to drive forward until he stopped at the last minute as a car drove past him, Peter suddenly honked his horn, then two more cars came and stopped as Peter and Jamie drove onto the road, Peter turned the engine off and got off the bike, Scott then got outta the Hyundai as did Jonny and ran over to Peter “thank God your okay” said a relieved Peter, he let Jonny go and shook Scott’s hand. “Where’s Henry?” asked a concerned Peter “I saw him getting into the Citroën with Anna” replied Scott “so what’s next?” asked Phil “I think we should keep going East” replied Peter “why east?” asked Shannon “the more east you go the less cities there are” replied Peter “I disagree” said Jack “yeah, there wasn’t a city for about fifty miles away from the boat club” added Phil “everyone just calm down” shouted Scott, the group fell silent “now I think that we’ve all figured out that no matter where we go there will always be walkers, so what suggest is that we go back to the church” said Scott “now I no some of you may be thinking that the place got over run, but we can take it back, build a life there, settle down, yes it’ll be hard work clearing the grounds, and yes we might not all make it but we’ve gotta try, eh? What D’you think?” asked Scott, there was a long pause “he’s right” replied Peter “we’ve gotta push ourselves a bit more, I know we’re all tired but this church is our only last option” added Peter “not necessarily” replied Jack “what’s your plan?” asked Peter “The TA centre” replied Jack “that’s a long way from here, plus that place would’ve been full of people before the outbreak” said Peter “yes, but as you said we could make this work, push ourselves hard enough, then go for it...I’m sorry to say this but the other group’s outta our reach by now, we don’t even know where they are or could be” added Jack “I really do hate to say this...but I think he’s right” replied Scott, everyone eventually agreed, even Peter, Jonny, Shannon and Gareth. “so what now?” asked Phil “ we get some rest, at lunch we’ll move on to the TA base, and then we’ll stay there” finished Peter, Scott, Sarah, Jamie, Jack and Peter walked away from the rest of them “this isn’t going to be easy, we’ve gotta train for this, use our melee weapons more than our guns, learn how to do things properly, and watch each other’s backs more than anything, one of us disables the walker, the other kills it properly, things like that, if we do that we should be fine” said Peter “when do you suppose we go and check this base out?” asked Jamie “after the winter, then it’ll be warmer and hopefully we’ll have more strength and know how to properly defend ourselves” replied Peter “and what about during the winter?” asked Scott “we move house to house, try and make our way towards Belfast” replied Jack “that sounds okay, but that means that we have to be on the lookout every second” added Peter, “let’s get some rest now, I’ll get someone to take watch for the first hour then we’ll rotate” said Scott they all walked back to the rest of the group, Jonny then went on watch, while the others went to sleep. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category: Issues